My Master?
by Galaxy-Eyes11
Summary: Have you every wondered what your purpose was on this earth? Have you ever felt like there was something or someone else that you had to protect no matter what? - Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh Zexal! Just try and enjoy this short story about Galaxy Eyes and his random thoughts.


**My Master?**

**Hey everyone (^-^) This is just a quick little story that I came up with at 2:30 in the morning on a school night. I should really get to bed but when this cute little idea came into my head I knew that I had to type it up really quick. **

**So sorry if it is spelled incorrectly in some places I just really want to know your opinions on this. Because I thought I could make it cute. . . .but after rereading this thing that I have made I am not as sure as I was before. But whatever lets get on to the short story for now!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh Zexal or any of the Galaxy Eyes even though it would be awesome if I did!**

* * *

><p>Have you ever wondered what your purpose was on this earth? Have you ever felt like there was something or someone else that you had to protect no matter what? These were just some of the questions that Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon asked himself.<p>

He knew at some point he would find his master and together they would fight his other half; Tachyon Dragon. But till that moment Galaxy Eyes couldn't stop all of the questions that he thought of. No matter if they were simple minded questions or deep thought provoking questions. He thought about what his master might look like and even what gender they were. He thought about how his master might act. Was his master going to be a good guy; or would Galaxy Eyes be forced to fight on the evil side alongside his new master.

No, Galaxy Eyes wouldn't be forced into anything as long as he was allowed to be with his master and fight by his side. It didn't matter to him if he was evil or good; as long as they were together. All of these things entered his mind way before he even got to meet his master.

Tachyon would call him foolish and childish for wanting a relationship with a human. He would question the Photon Dragon. Not that the Photon Dragon could say what Tachyon said was untrue. He himself thought it was weird for him to be thinking this much about a simple. . . .human.

He thought to himself before Tachyon dragon left his side and they were forced apart in one of their battles. What was going to happen when they should meet again but next time they would be with their masters?

* * *

><p>To say that Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon was surprised by his new master was one way of putting it lightly. His new master was nothing like he expected him to be. Of course there were traits that he knew the boy would have for example. The boy was a strong fighter, brave, and had the soul of a Dragon Tamer. But, behind all of that bravery of a dragon laid the soul of a child.<p>

A child that had lost his mother at a young age and now was losing his brother.

A child that had no companions except for a dragon and a robot.

A child that was hurting all the time physically and mentally.

This boy called Kaito Tenjo was to be his new master?

Galaxy Eyes didn't question the boy ever. Even when what the boy deemed as right and justified was a little twisted. All because of the boy's father; he was the mastermind behind all of the pain. Oh, how much Galaxy Eyes hated Kaito's father.

How dare such a low human such as himself ever try to hurt his master! How Galaxy Eyes wished he could attack that man and bring him far away from Kaito and his little brother.

But of course, Galaxy Eyes would never do anything himself. How could he? Kaito still thought of that man as his father. No matter how hard Kaito thinks otherwise. Galaxy Eyes can see past all of Kaito's hatred even though he wishes just for a second that he like Tachyon could attack a human being and feel nothing.

* * *

><p>So for now, as Galaxy Eyes watches over the boy that will forever be a part of himself he thinks about the future. What will become of this boy; Kaito Tenjo?<p>

Will he live and fight on alongside of Galaxy Eyes? Will they be strong enough to defeat his other half and his master? Or will they perish even after all that they have been through?

Once again Galaxy Eyes thinks about all that the future has in store. Not only in store for him but for his young master as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me if you liked this story!<strong>

**I'll admit this wasn't the best short story. But whatever I will gladly appreciate anything! I am thinking about making more of the whole Galaxy Eyes fanfic's but plz tell me if this one was ok enough to go ahead and do that. Any reviews would be highly appreciated!**

**Love you Guys!**


End file.
